Sayonara no sora
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: "Terima kasih atas bantuan sensei selama ini!" fic pertama. Song fic menurut pict-nya dari ending Sayonara no Sora. Minna-sama, RnR please!


Sayonara no Sora

.

.

Disclaimer © Hideaki Soraichi

Rate :: T

Domo minna-san, saia Shi, author baru di fandom Gintama ini. Ini fic pertama saia, mohon di review...

gaje-ness. abal. tak tau kenapa fic ini bisa ditulis.

Summary: "Kami lulus, terima kasih atas bantuan anda, sensei!"

* * *

Setiap sekolah pasti akan ada yang namanya kelulusan. Dimana maksud dari kelulusan itu selain tamat belajar, ada juga maksud yang tak pernah disadari oleh kebanyakan orang. Yaitu meninggalkan sekolah yang ditempati selama tiga tahun, meninggalkan guru-guru yang telah mengajari, mendidik mereka sejak kelas 1. Hanya satu yang takkan mereka tinggalkan, kenangan akan masa-masa dulu, teman, musuh, guru, dan yang pasti adalah pertemanan. Salah satu guru yang mengajar dikelas 3-Z, guru yang selalu memasang tampang wajah malas, merokok, berambut silver. Dia memang selalu memasang wajah malas tapi dia tidak pernah main-main saat belajar. Buktinya, seluruh siswa yang dia ajari dapat berhasil dalam ujian. Siapalah nama guru itu jika bukan Sakata Gintoki.

Pria itu berdiri diatas atap sekolah sambil menghisap rokoknya, memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Seperti biasa, memasang wajah malasnya, menatap apa yang ada didepannya. Angin menerpa tubuhnya itu, menerbangkan asap rokok yang dia hembus barusan beserta dedaunan bunga sakura yang mengikuti angin.

"Tidak terasa sudah setahun…" ucapnya menyelipkan rokok diantara jarinya.

Benar. Kurang lebih setahun yang lalu, saat musim semi, sekolah ini mengadakan upacara kelulusan. Begitu meriah acara tersebut dilaksanakan. Ada yang tertawa senang, menangis, ada pula yang tertawa sambil menangis senang. Gintoki mengingat saat-saat itu sendirian, ditemani dengan angin musim semi yang sama seperti saat itu.

**xx**

**xxx**

_"Ayo kita makan-makan merayakan kelulusan kita!" seru Kagura menaiki Sadamaru sambil mengacungkan tangannya._

_"Hahaha, ayo kita banyak-banyak makan, Kagura-chan…" ucap Shinpachi yang berjalan disampingnya sambil tertawa._

_2 orang yang baru lulus itu tampak senang dengan kelulusan mereka. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah._

_Ya, suasana kelulusan yang sangat meriah terjadi di sekolah. Sementara itu ditaman, seorang pria berambut panjang bersandar disebuah pohon dengan tangan menyila dan pandangan kelangit. Dengan angin yang membawa bunga-bunga sakura, dia termenung. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya itu, tapi ini tidak seperti dia yang biasanya._

_'Zura, apa kau sudah mengerjakan pr-mu?'_

_'Zura, kubilang potong rambutmu, kan?'_

_Kata-kata itu menggema dalam kepalanya untuk beberapa saat._

_"Dasar!" umpatnya menutup mata dan smirk. "Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura!" lanjutnya menggaruk kecil rambut belakangnya._

_Sementara itu, kembali ke depan gedung sekolah, beberapa siswi terlihat senyum gembira menghiasi wajahnya. Benar-benar manis._

_"Kyuu-chan, ayo kemari!" seru Tae dengan 2 orang teman wanita dibelakangnya dengan riang._

_"Otae-chan, selamat atas kelulusannya!" seru Kyuubei berlari kecil kearah Tae. Lengkap dengan seragam wanita-nya, dia menghampiri Tae yang tersenyum gembira._

_"Kau juga…" ujar Tae._

_Dan seperti biasa, Tojo yang berpangkat sebagai bodyguard-tak-dianggap-Kyuubei mengawasi Kyuubei. Dia mengeluarkan handycam-nya, merekam sosok Kyuubei sebagai seorang wanita biasa itu._

_Ditengah kemeriahan itu, didalam gedung sekolah, tepatnya didepan kelas 3-Z tempat biasa Gintoki mengajar, seorang wanita berambut ungu muda panjang bersandar ditembok sambil menatap sebuah surat yang dipegangnya dengan wajah murung._

_"Gin-san, aku sudah lulus. Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu tiap saat. Maafkan aku, Gin-san. Apakah seharusnya aku tidak usah lulus agar aku dapat selalu bersamamu?" ujar wanita yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai 'Sa-chan' itu._

_Surat dihadapannya tentu berisi kata-kata seluruh perasaannya terhadap guru itu. Walau telah ditolak berkali-kali, diperlakukan dingin oleh Gintoki, dikatai 'Stalker 'M'…', atau semacamnya, dia tidak pernah menyerah untuk mengutarakan perasaannya itu._

_"Aku akan memberikan ini padamu tidak peduli bagaimana pun caranya, Gin-san. Sa-chan ini takkan menyerah!" katanya menyemangati diri sendiri dengan mata berapi-api._

_Diantara kerumunan siswa yang sedang bersama atau berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, seorang siswa yang selalu mengenakan kacamata hitam membaca sebuah majalah. Dimana dimajalah itu memuat banyak lowongan kerja. Dia mengerti kemampuannya. Jika dia tidak segera melamar kerja, dia takkan dapat kerja dan hidupnya setelah lulus SMA hanya akan jadi pengangguran._

_"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Tama!" seru Catherine menyapa Tama yang sedang berjalan sendirian dibawah guguran bunga sakura yang terbawa angin._

_"Catherine-san…" kata Tama._

_"Ayo kita rayakan kelulusan kita dengan makan-makan…" ajak Catherine. Tama hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk._

_Tanpa disadari, seorang pria mengintip Tama dibalik pohon sakura. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, tapi pria bernama Yamazaki itu memandangi Tama. Apakah dia punya perasaan pada Tama? Entahlah…_

_Sementara para murid-murid tengah bersenang-senang ria dengan kelulusannya, 4 orang guru tingkat atas, anggap saja seperti itu karena mereka adalah guru-guru yang amat sangat berpengaruh di sekolah ini selain Gintoki tentunya secara bersama-sama menghisap dan menghembuskan rokok masing-masing. Tapi, yang paling terkenal adalah Tsukuyo-sensei. Dia adalah guru multi-talenta –begitu menurut para sisiwa- yang selalu menghisap cerutu dimana pun berada. Dia mengajar hampir disemua pelajaran. Dia mahir dalam musik dan dalam olahraga. Dia juga memiliki wajah yang cantik walau dengan bekas luka dimata kiri dan dahinya. Banyak siswa yang mengaguminya bahkan menyukainya. Tapi, ada rumor mengatakan bahwa Tsukuyo adalah kekasih dari Gintoki. Apakah itu benar? Entahlah. Karena rumor itu, Sa-chan menganggap Tsukuyo sebagai rivalnya dalam mendapatkan hati Gintoki. Tapi, Tsukuyo tidak memperdulikannya._

_Selain Tsukuyo, ada 3 orang lagi yang sangat berpengaruh. Tapi, tidak perlu mendeskripsi-kannya satu-satu, gak penting juga. (Sensei: What!)_

_Diatap sekolah, 3 orang siswa yang selalu bersama tiap saat berdiri disana. Okita Sogo, Hijikata Toushiro dan Kondou Isao. Okita meletakkan dagu-nya diatas pagar dengan tangan bertumpu sebagai penyangganya. Dia menatap lurus kedepan dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya, seolah merasakan angin musim semi yang tengah berhembus, menerbangkan helaian rambut coklatnya itu. Hijikata hanya bersandar di pagar dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku dan mata melihat kearah yang sama dengan Okita. Sementara Kondou, dia menangis terisak-isak seperti biasanya._

_"Uhuhuhu! Aku harus berpisah dengan kalian berdua. Aku akan berpisah dengan teman-teman, dengan Otae-san juga. Uhuhu!" ujar Kondou sambil menangis dan tangan kanan mencoba menyekanya._

_"Sudahlah, Kondou-san. Kau tak perlu menangis seperti itu…" kata Hijikata tanpa menoleh dengan nada datar._

_"Sogo, apa kau tidak sedih? Berpisah dengan wanita china itu?" tanya Kondou dengan isakan tangisnya itu. Sogo hanya terdiam dan tetap menatap lurus, tetap merasakan angin musim semi ini. Hijikata melirik bocah itu dari sudut matanya._

_"Siapa juga yang sedih?" tanya Sogo balik dengan wajah datarnya itu tanpa menoleh._

_"Tidak jujur…" batin Hijikata._

_._

_Sang adik lulus, begitu juga dengan sang kakak. Kamui berjalan kearah luar sekolah dengan tangan mengangkat keatas, melambai pada tiga teman yang biasa bersama dengannya selama tiga tahun ini. Dengan senyum kecil tipis menghiasi wajahnya._

_"Selamat tinggal, teman. Selamat tinggal, sekolah. Akan aku bom gedung ini jika kalian melupakan kami…" kata sekaligus ancam Kamui._

_Disisi lain sekolah, Takasugi the geng berjalan menuju keluar sekolah._

_"Shinsuke-sama, aku akan selalu merindukanmu…" batin Matako sambil menatap punggung Takasugi yang sedang memanggul tasnya._

_Sudah sejak lama dia menyukai Takasugi, tapi tak pernah ada keberanian pada dirinya untuk menyatakan perasaan itu bahkan saat dirinya sudah lulus ini. Takasugi memang pria yang dingin dan cuek. Dia tidak peduli pada apa yang ada disekitarnya. Dia juga tidak peduli dia punya teman atau tidak walau selalu ada teman disampingnya. Begitulah tabiatnya sejak dulu. Sebenarnya, mungkin saja Takasugi akan semakin tampan jika saja mata kirinya tidak diperban selalu seperti itu. Diperban saja sudah tampan apalagi jika tidak diperban? Saingan Okita Sogo selaku penyandang gelar 'Pangeran planet sadis tampan' akan ada._

_"Mau dengar lagu terbaruku? Keren, lho…" kata si pria headphone, Bansai. Kemana pun, dimana pun, saat apapun dia selalu menggunakan headphone. Terkadang, Takasugi kesal saat dirinya bicara tapi tidak didengar karena headphone sialan itu. Walau keren, dingin dan cuek, tentu saja Takasugi masih memiliki sifat seorang manusia yang tidak normal. (Takasugi: Apa katamu, sialan!)_

_"Khukhukhu, jika aku bertemu dengan mereka, suatu saat akan kubalas Gintoki dan Katsura itu. Seenaknya saja mereka…" batin Takasugi sambil senyum licik khas-nya itu. Rasanya, dia masih kesal dengan Gintoki dan Katsura yang dulu pernah mengurungnya didalam kamar mandi super kotor bersama dengan buta-ouna._

_._

_._

_Dilain tempat, Gintoki berdiri dilapangan, menatap kearah langit dengan rokok-nya itu. Kemudian, seorang wanita melambai-lambai padanya._

_"Gintoki, sedang apa kau? Ayo kemari, kita foto kenang-kenangan!" seru wanita itu sambil tersenyum dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya._

_Gintoki melepaskan rokoknya, menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah wanita itu dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana._

_Tiba-tiba, saat sedang jalan, Shinpachi mendorong kecil tubuhnya, Kagura memeluk tangan kanan Gintoki._

_"Kita foto disini saja, sensei!" kata Kagura._

_Kemudian, teman-teman mereka yang lulus pun datang, menghampiri dan foto bersama. Semuanya memasang ekspresi berbeda. Yang menangis hanyalah Kondou dengan kedua tangan memegang pundak Hijikata dan Okita yang ada disisinya. Kyuubei bersemu merah karena difoto, Katsura, Hasegawa dan Shinpachi hanya senyum biasa, Kagura dan Tae tersenyum senang dengan mata tertutup dan Tojo mengambil gambar Kyuubei secara close-up._

_Gintoki yang mengingat kejadian saat itu tetap pada rokok dan pandangan malasnya itu. Dia lepas rokoknya dan mematikan rokok tersebut._

**xx**

**xxx**

"Hh, semoga kalian memiliki kehidupan yang menyenangkan setelah lulus, murid-murid…" kata Gintoki.

"Kau kemari lagi, Gintoki?" tanya seorang wanita mendadak bicara dari belakangnya.

Gintoki menoleh dengan wajah malasnya. "Kau lagi…"

Wanita itu menghisap cerutu dan menghembuskan asap cerutunya itu.

"Mengingat murid-murid spesial-mu yang sudah lulus, ka?" tanya wanita bernama Tsukuyo itu.

"Tidak juga…" jawab Gintoki singkat sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Fufufu, merindukan mereka, ya? Sebagai guru yang telah mengajari mereka selama tiga tahun, aku tahu kau masih merindukan mereka…" kata Tsukuyo.

"Diamlah, berisik! Mereka juga takkan mengingatku…" cetus Gintoki berbalik dan berjalan agak menjauhi Tsukuyo. Tsukuyo hanya tersenyum kecil melihat rekan sesame gurunya ini tidak pernah jujur.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana jika mereka masih mengingatmu sampai sekarang?" tanya Tsukuyo. Gintoki terdiam dan lalu berkata "Apa maumu?"

"Jika mereka masih mengingatmu sampai sekarang, kau harus mengembalikan cerutuku yang kau sita pekan lalu…" ujar Tsukuyo menghisap cerutu lamanya. Yang baru dia beli pekan lalu disita oleh Gintoki karena Tsukuyo ketahuan mabuk oleh Gintoki (Sebenarnya, Gintoki selalu melarang Tsukuyo untuk minum sake karena bisa-bisa Tsukuyo mabuk dan mengamuk).

"Kuterima…" balas Gintoki menerima tantangan Tsukuyo. "Fuh…"

Mereka pun lalu sama-sama turun dari atap sekolah, menuju gedung sekolah. Mereka berjalan di lorong yang sedang sepi karena seluruh siswa sudah pulang sekolah.

"Gintoki-senseeeeeeei!" panggil seseorang dari luar gedung sekolah dengan volume tinggi. Gintoki yang sedang berjalan di lorong bersama Tsukuyo langsung membuka jendela untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dengan kencang itu.

"A-…" mata Gintoki membulat kaget.

"Kami ingin mengajak sensei makan bersama kami! Ayo ikuuut!" seru wanita itu lagi sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Gintoki terkejut melihat beberapa mantan muridnya itu ada dibawah. Kagura dan Shinpachi, mereka ada dibawah bersama teman-teman yang lainnya. Gintoki tersenyum tipis.

"Ah? Mereka masih mengingatmu, Gintoki…" kata Tsukuyo menghembuskan asap cerutunya.

"Aku menang taruhan. Kembalikan cerutuku!" lanjut Tsukuyo mengadahkan tangannya, meminta cerutunya kembali.

"Cerutu itu sudah hilang. Sebagai gantinya, nanti malam aku akan mengunjungimu dirumah. Tunggu saja…" ujar Gintoki tanpa menoleh kearah Tsukuyo.

"Kuterima…"

"Gintoki-sensei, ayo turun! Kita makan bersama sekarang!" seru Shinpachi.

"Ou!"

"_Haha, aku tidak menyangka mereka masih mengingatku. Dasar murid-murid payah…"_ batin Gintoki tersenyum.

* * *

Wah! Udah pendek, gak jelas pula! Kebiasaan buruk keluar kembali. Ah, suman. Fic ini diangkat berdasarkan pict-pict dari end Sayonara no Sora. Entah kenapa end tersebut sangat mengena dipikiran Shi dan tidak dapat dihapuskan. Selalu terbayang, oi…

Ada sedikit scene Gin-Tsukuyo di fic gaje ini. Itu menandakan Shi suka dengan pair ini. Haha…

kalau ada typo dan semacamnya, jika berkenan beri tahu saja...^^

**Ma', to ni kaku…Review onegaishimasu!**


End file.
